The Cullens mansion of horror
by RangaHotMrsBlondDR
Summary: bella has an idea and they turn the lovley white cullens mansion into what a home for Vapmires should look like. sorry i'm not good at sumarys.
1. Chapter 1

_**HELLO i hope you enjoy and with that i give to you **__**'THE CULLENS MANSION OF HORROR'**__** PLS R&R.**_

**CHAPTER 1 MONDAY**

**B POV**

I was thinking about Halloween it was in 4 days and i wanted to do something special for Nessie. Then the words 'Cullen mansion of horror' came to mind i looked at Alice who now had the biggest smile on her face.

"OK people with permission from the only sensible vampires in this house (Carlisle & Esme) we are going to turn this house into 'The Cullen's Mansion Of Horrors' for Halloween" i said proudly as everyone thought about it.

"Do we get a choice in what we do?" Jazz asked looking at Alice

"Yes and that includes you Jacob"

"You have permission if we get to be in it to" Esme said and i nodded a yes.

"Ok people you have until tomorrow to decide on what you're doing so we can get everything done and Esme could you help with the room makeovers?" i asked and she nodded trying to keep in her happiness but it was leaking out as she thought about it.

"Mamma can we work in pairs?" Nessie asked

"Of course if you want to" i said and Edward grabbed me at the same time as Emmett grabbed Rose, Jasper grabbed Alice, Carlisle grabbed Esme but Nessie grabbed Jacob. That made us all laugh at them but Nessie walked off in a huff followed by Jacob who looked like he would die of humiliation.

**Tuesday**

We sat down at the new larger kitchen table (**Emmett though Bella into the old one when she was 5 months old**) i had the blue prints of the house divided into 5

"So we're all working in pairs apart from you Jazz and Ali" they all nodded so i went on

"Ali what are you doing?"

"Fortune telling"

"Carlisle, Esme?"

"The vampire behind the doctor" Carlisle said and we all shivered at the threat in his voice.

"Rose, Emmett?"

"Cleopatra's, torture chamber" Rose said and i pity Emmett

"Nessie, Jacob?"

"Beauty and the beast"

"Bella and Edward?" they all said at once.

"Vampire of the opera" we said back.

_**Hope you enjoyed it please tell me what you think Rose should do to Emmett in her 'Chamber'. Thanks for reading so please review i take good and bad coments. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to you**

**BronzeHairedBabe**

**StopTheMadness**

**JaspersLittleCupcake**

**AliceCANcu**

**Luna4816**

**I give to you the next chapter mwhaaahaaaahaaaahaaa.**

**Chapter 2-Es pov-Wednesday **

I went to Jacob who with Nessie had been given the right half of the third floor **(giggle that Eddies room)**.

"Ok so we need to remove all the furniture and make it look like a dance floor...that's it...i think?" Jacob said.

"Ok that's nice and simple but i don't get your title" i said

"Nessie's the beauty and I'm the beast" he said with an are-you-stupid-or-something look on his face

"That will be funny to see" I said walking out.

I walked to the left half of the third floor were Alice had been give and to my surprise Jasper was waiting there for me.

"So what does Alice want here?" I asked

"Well she wants it striped and all the walls covered with purple fabric, a small table in the middle and a crystal ball on it with two chairs on either side." He said and I laught

"So what are you doing?"

"I'm the guide so I get to mess with their emotions" he said and an evil smile spread across his lips

I walked down stairs to the left half of the second floor were Bella had given me and Carlisle his study.

"I think it works well as it is" Carlisle said wrapping his arms around me

I nodded "what's my part in your great scheme?" i asked

"Well you're my prey" he said kissing my neck.

"How did you live without me?" i asked as a rhetorical question

"Lonely and vegetarian" i laught as i walk out. **( it really is that funny)**

I walked up to Emmett

"Strip it make it look Egyptian and ask rose anything else" I said and he nodded.

I walked down to Edward who looked worried

"Were striping it apart from my piano and then putting in a pen in that corner" he said

"Ok and Edward it will be ok its all for Halloween and I'm shore if anyone asks Bella's got a good explanation for it all." I said and he nodded. Just then Alice and the rest of the girls came in with bags from the costume shop in hand.

"Costume time!" Alice called.

**Thank you again for reading and if you have any suggestions on what rose should do to Emmett please put them in a review but until then i bid you a farewell **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

**A pov**

We got all our costumes and were home in under an hour much t Bella's relief. I sat down in front of everyone with the bags in front of me. I had set them out in alphabetical order.

"Ok so this is how this is going to work I'm going to give you your costume then you will go off and get changed and then coming back to show us" I said grabbing my bag "and we'll be going in alphabetical order." Walking up the stairs.

I ran up the stairs and got into my genie costume outfit that was pink and looked like something off a TV show I walked down the stairs and everyone clapped as I handed Bella her bag. She ran up the stairs and came back down in a close fitting dress that came to her knees with a traditional vampire cape. We all laught but Edward looked like he wanted to scoop her up and run to their cottage. She walked up to him and said in a Transylvanian accent "I vont to such your blood" which made us laugh harder.

Carlisle came down in a Dracula costume he even held the cape up over his mouth as he said in a long lost British accent "I've never done an American Halloween" and jumped on Esme enclosing her in his arms. He looked like a 6 year old after eating too much candy.

Edward came back looking like the phantom of the opera, we laught when he scooped Bella up and sat with her on his lap.

Esme had trouble getting up because Carlisle wouldn't let her go. "Edward would you tell your creator that I'll take away his cape if he doesn't let me go." She finished and he let her go instantly. She came down in a catholic high school uniform.

Emmett came down in an Egyptian slave costume he even walked like an Egyptian and that sent us all into hysterics rose put on some gold bands on his arms and he looked like an Egyptian prince.

Jasper cut in and got into his magicians costume he sat down next to me as Jacob went off into the woods coming back as a wolf in a tuxedo sitting down next to Nessie how promptly put on a bowtie.

I handed Nessie her bag and she went upstairs. She came back in a long sleeved, low cut, short mid thigh black dress and stiletto heels. Edward looked like he would die of a heart attack, Bella was horrified and Jacob well let's just say I'd hate to be one of his pack Edward and even Jasper right now.

Carlisle cleared his throut and we went back to the job at hand

"Lucky last Rose" I said

She came back in a cloepatra costume and we all went to change into something else

**Sorry it's so short but I think it says enough about their costumes. THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU CAN SAY WHAT YOU THINK ROSE SHOULD DO TO EMMETT PLEASE TELL ME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

B pov

It was opening day we had 7 sessions and that was it we didn't want to go night because of Nessie. I was escorting the first group into the kitchen were we would start and finish. It was 5 minutes before we closed the doors and Mike, Jessica, Angela and Ben walked in. I closed the doors and they all went quiet.

"Welcome to the Cullen's Mansion of horror this is where your tour will begin and end if you could follow me outside." I said and the all field out after me

"We will be starting at the third floor. To get there well you need to ride on our backs so line up" some of the adults thought we were joking but when we jumped all three stories in one jump no wires there were screams from every were.

"You have a choice of who you ride there is:

Phantom/Edward

Dracula/Carlisle

Egyptian slave/Emmett

Cleopatra/Rose

Prey/Esme

Beast/Jacob

Future/Alice

Emo/Jasper

Vamp/me-Bella

So saddle up" i said and we jumped back down

They all lined up and we held on to them so they didn't fall off. They screamed when we jumped and the little kids would problem ask there parents if they could do it again but i didn't care the next person i had to carry up was Mike and Edward was not happy.

"Hi Bella" he said

"HI Mike can up hop on?" i asked nicely but he didn't move

"Fine have it your way" i said slinging him over my shoulder and he quickly held on to me as jumped. He got off and i looked over at Edward, Jess had just kissed his cheek as she got off him. I walked over and kissed him and he scooped me up into his arms kissing me as he jumped down.

"Welcome to Beauty and the beast" Nessie said and we left with Jacob.

**Hope you liked it please review and I'm giving you one more week to get in you suggestions on what Rose should do to Em but this is the last time i am asking. :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**N POV**

"here you may see things in your nightmares but don't worry your perfectly safe with the beast in my hands" i said turning to the window and whistling. Jacob jumped up tux and all wolf like every one screamed even the guys screamed and i could hear my dad's laughter from down stairs i walked over to Jacob and put my hands on his shoulders he stood up and hugged me closer to him. We danced for a while until i pulled a rose from my sleeve and he growled at it i pulled a petal of it and he shuddered while circling me i did this until there was only one petal left i was about to pull it off when Jacob ran up to me and changed into his human form taking the rose out of my hand and turning us around to the shocked audience.

"Thank you for watching Beauty and the Beast please if you could follow the arrows down the hall you'll find Jasper who will guide you around for the rest of your stay. We bowed as they left down the hall.

**A POV**

Here they come i thought as i heard there footsteps and feel jasper calming them down.

"Here you will enter one at a time and get your fortune read and just so you know it will happen so don't be scared." Jasper said and Angela walked in

"Sit ask me one question of your futter and i will tell you the truth" i said she sat down and looked at me

"Will Ben propose to me?" she asked i searched her futter and yes

"Yes he will and it will be over dinner in two weeks" i said and she left smiling. i finished sooner than i thought an had to laugh when mike asked "Will Bella dump Edward for me?".

_**Sorry it's a sort chapter but tell me what you think. If i get 5 reviews this week then I'll tell you all a secret :-)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who has read this and i would just like to tell you that this is the last chapter please R&R so i know what you have all thought about this.**

**Esme pov**

"Ready?" i asked Carlisle

"Yes" he said as he jumped up onto the top of one of his bookshelfs. He sat there like a statue unmoving and dead. The group came in and didn't notice him.

"Welcome to the vampire behind the doctor" i said they turned and stared at the paintings of Carlisles life. "He was born in the 1600's in London and after 3 hundred years he came here a vampire by night and a doctor by day" i said and Carlisle jumped down from his perch.

Most of them screamed as he jumped at vampire speed around the room slowly making his way to me. He stood next to me and pulled me to him like he was biting me went i portended to go limp as if i was dead mike Newton checked my pulse (Hahaha sorry it's a little funny don't you think) screaming and running out when he couldn't find one.

"I hoped their not scared of me now" Carlisle said when they had all left.

"Of course not who could be afraid of a 365 year old vampire who tries to do good by been a doctor." I said kissing him.

**Rose pov**

I had a wipe in hand as they walked in. Crack went the wipe against Emmett's back as he fanned me to slow.

"Welcome to my torture chamber" i said standing up and wiping Emmett again. I lead him to a table where he sat on i pushed him down and got out my knife. I cut a y in his chest and removed his organs in front of everyone. Most of them ran out of there when Emmett sat up with only his lungs left in his chest. I thanked them as i put Emmett back together.

**B pov**

"Here they come "i said to Edward so he started to play the creepiest music i had ever heard. They all sat down looking terrified. I brought out the deer I'd caught yesterday and stood still.

"The phantom of the vampire is where you find out how a vampire would kill so sit back and I'll enjoy" i said

Edward started to play and i pointed to Jessica.

"You come here" i said so she came up "Tell me is this animal alive?"

She stared at me and touched the animal then nodded.

"Ok sit down now" i told her and she sat next to mike "so if this animal is alive as you can all see what do you think i will do to it?"

Before they could answer Edward stopped playing and i sunk me teeth into the animal i drained it slowly keeping myself in cheek and dropped the carcase when i was finished. I pointed to Jessica again and she came up and screamed when she realised the animal was truly dead and they all ran out of the house screaming.

**Ed pov**

The rest of the day ran smoothly and the 5th group got a shock when the sun came out and we all sparkled.

**N pov**

Of the 5 Halloweens i had lived through that was the best by far.

**THE END- or is it?**

**There's a sequel and it is called 'WE WISH YOU A CULLEN CHRISTMAS' and i'll add a chapter to tell you when it's up :-) **


End file.
